


Revenge

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Odin is a dick, Parenthood, frigga ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: Loki and you grew up together became friends and then something more but life loves to get in the way.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep as canon as possible with some divergence. I've been working on this so much that I don't even know if it is good anymore, so please let me know what you think.

You were minding your own business walking down the corridors when you heard loud shouting and some crying. You stopped and went to investigate the commotion. 

That’s when you found two boys crying as an old man yelled at them. You instantly ran up to him and kicked his leg, “Leave them alone,” you shouted. 

“Excuse me child?!” The old man boomed. 

“Who do you think you are to yell at them like that? Look how scared they are!” You stomped your foot crossing your arms in defiance. 

The two boys looked at you in awe, they had never seen anyone yell at their father. 

“I am their father and your king,” Odin smirked. 

“Oh,” you gulped audibly. 

You heard hurried footsteps, “Y/N!” You heard your mother shout. 

They noticed the Allfather and you standing toe to toe. Your parents quickly bowed to the king. “I’m terribly sorry for any harm or annoyance our child may have caused,” your father spoke. 

“No,” the Allfather gave an amused smile, “I like her heart. Do you have plans for her future?”

Your mother answered, “No, your majesty.”

“I would like her to train to be one of our warriors,” the Allfather commanded. 

“As you wish, your majesty,” your parents bowed grabbing to take you away. 

“Wait!” The black-haired boy called after you. 

You stopped and turned around. “I’m Loki,” he smiled at you. You went to shake his hand but instead he brought it to his lips placing a soft kiss upon it. You almost blushed but instead pulled away your hand and kicked him in the shin before running off to join your parents. You could hear the King and the blonde prince laughing as you turned the corner. 

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Loki asked his father completely forgetting that he had just been yelling at him and his brother. 

“I’ll explain when you are older son.” Odin patter both his son’s heads before leaving them to play even forgetting himself why he had been yelling at his children. 

Loki looked to Thor to see if he knew the answer to his question but Thor just shrugged giving him a smile before running off, Loki chased after. 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked. 

“To find that Y/N girl,” he explained. 

“How are we to find her running?” Loki stopped as he ran into a standing still Thor. 

Thor smiled, “easily,” pointing at the girl that had single handedly shut their father up. 

Loki watched Thor run up to her and she gave him a smile causing Loki to frown. Loki didn’t understand why she smiled at his brother but kicked him. 

It didn’t take long for the three of you to become fast friends they were good at taking orders and you were good at bossing everyone around. Your parents told you that you would never get a man that way but that was the furthest thing from your mind.  
You spent the days playing in the numerous gardens and at least three times a week you were stuck in a room where people were telling you how to fight. It was one of your favorite times of the week, you were allowed to beat on people without getting in trouble. Your mind always seemed to wander to the prince Loki, he always seemed to be silent and watching, besides fighting getting Loki to talk was your favorite task.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting somewhere ;)

“What are you guys doing?” Thor looked up into the tree to see you and Loki whispering. 

Loki had been expressing to you that he felt that his father, Odin, didn’t love him as much as he claimed but he didn’t remember doing anything wrong. You had noticed it too Loki was treated differently than the older prince, his brother, Thor. You couldn’t figure out why either but you planned to give him all the love that he was lacking. 

It had been about a thousand years but you had developed feelings for your friend. What you didn’t know was that Loki felt the same. 

“We are just talking about how daft you can be,” Loki insulted his brother. “Can’t you tell when two people are having a private conversation,” Loki emphasized the word private. 

Thor frowned, “Brother, I am sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s quite alright Thor,” you smiled down at Thor. “Training will be starting soon. You should go find Sif and we will meet you there.”

“Okay,” Thor smiled at you before running off to find Sif. 

“Loki, you shouldn’t be so cruel, he is your brother,” you sighed climbing down the tree. 

Loki frowned, “I don’t see why you stick up for him, he is the rude one.” 

You rolled your eyes ignoring his comment wishing that they would just get along. 

“Are you in love with him or something?” Loki asked not noticing the fright in his tone. 

“Of course not, that is Sif’s department,” you smirked. Loki smiled back knowing what you meant. Everyone knew that Sif had feelings for the blonde prince, well everyone except Thor. 

You and Loki took your time getting to the training grounds talking about anything and everything blushing every time his hand brushed against yours. You weren’t sure when you had developed feelings for the prince but you realized it one day when Loki had just been scolded by Odin and instead of telling him to brush it off you desperately wanted to see that smile return to his face. The smile that he seemed to only gave you. 

When you arrived Sif and Thor were doing their best to land blows onto the other. Thor noticed your arrival, “Loki, brother, come spar with me.” 

Loki rolled his eyes but left your side to fight with his brother causing Sif to join your side. 

“Y/N, watch this,” Thor ordered ignoring the frown that came onto Sif’s face. 

You faced him but your eyes never left Loki watching as he gracefully avoided Thor’s attacks, you hadn’t realized you had let out a soft sigh. 

“He likes you too you know,” Sif interrupted your thoughts. You turned to see her eyes watering, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Sif I’m not interested in Thor,” you placed your hand on her back reassuring her. 

Her smile returned into a devilish smirk, “Oh my, you like Loki!” She practically shouted. 

“Shhhhh, keep your voice down,” you blushed in embarrassment looking around to see if anyone heard. To your relief no one had seemed to notice. 

Sif’s grin only grew, “Leave it to you to fall for the moody prince.”

“He’s not moody,” you defended. “Plus, you like Thor, all muscles no brain,” you teased. You didn’t mean a word of it but she had gotten you heated up it was your turn to return the favor. 

“Yes, but Thor likes you, I can tell,” her frown came back. 

“I’ll talk to him to see what I can do about it so at least one of us can be happy,” you gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” Sif squeezed your hand. 

When training was done Loki ran up to you, “Sorry I can’t stick around but Mother insists that I train with her today instead of tomorrow.”

You gave him a smile, “I’ll see you later tonight, I have to talk to Thor anyways.”

“Why?” Loki practically demanded an answer. 

“I’m doing it for Sif,” you smiled hoping that he was jealous. 

Loki’s smile returned, “See you later,” he whispered. 

You gave Sif a knowing look before catching up with Thor. “Thor can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Anything for you, Y/N,” Thor grinned. 

“I’m just going to get straight to the point, Sif likes you,” you spoke bluntly. 

“I like her too, she is a good friend,” Thor smiled obliviously. 

“No Thor, I mean she really likes you,” you tried to explain. 

“Oh?” Thor questioned. 

“Yes. Do you possibly like her as well because if so then you should tell her because she thinks you like me.”

Thor blushed, “But I do like you.”

This time you blushed in embarrassment, “I’m really sorry Thor but I don’t like you in that way.”

“I know,” Thor frowned, “You love my brother.”

“N-no I don’t,” you spluttered. 

Thor let out a deep laugh, “Yes you do. Don’t worry Y/N he likes you too.”

You knew you were busted so there was no longer any point in hiding it, “I love him but there is no way he feels the same,” you felt your heart clench. 

“You’d be surprised Y/N, all he talks about is you. I’ve never seen anyone as taken with anyone as much as he is with you.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You demanded an answer. 

Thor looked away ashamed, “I thought I might still have had a shot but looks like I was a fool. I better get going before father becomes furious.” Thor ran off leaving you to stew in your thoughts. 

There was no way Loki liked you, you tried to reason with yourself trying your best to not get your hopes up but you still felt the butterflies fluttering in your stomach the hope that there was something more to your friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

The bells chimed notifying you that it was midnight, you quickly tied the cloak around your neck. It was a warm night but you knew that it was going to get chilly. You slowly opened your bedroom dooring peaking around to make sure no one was around before slipping into the hall making sure to close the door quietly. 

You nervously hurried to the garden to meet Loki. This was a normal Saturday for you. The two of you always snuck out to gaze at the stars and talk but you were nervous remembering Thor’s words from earlier. You couldn’t believe that Loki had feelings for you but you knew you couldn’t hide your feelings any longer, you weren’t the type of person to not speak your mind, you just prayed that even if he didn’t return your feelings you could at least stay friends. 

“Y/N.” You heard your name whispered beside you. You turned to look to see Loki. “There are guards at the end of the hallway, follow me,” Loki grabbed your hand leading you in a different direction. 

Loki’s hands felt warm in yours and you hoped that he wouldn’t let go anytime soon. 

When you were about to turn a corner, Loki stopped all of a sudden placing a finger to his lips causing you to listen, you heard guards and silently waited for them to leave. 

“Let’s go,” Loki smiled continuing on, dragging you behind him. You didn’t mind, you would follow him anywhere. 

The two of you finally made it to the outskirts of the palace into the open field. 

You untied your cloak placing it on the grown as a makeshift blanket. Loki laid down next to you. 

Both of you laid there talking and making up your own stories for the constellations decorating the night sky. You didn’t notice Loki staring at you until you looked at him. 

Loki quickly sat up not hiding his embarrassment at being caught gaping. “Y/N, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Loki looked away nervously. 

“What is it?” you asked. 

“I think I love you, I know my brother feels the same and I wanted to make sure that I told you first that way I would at least have a fair chance but I understand that Thor-.”

“Thor told me already,” you cut him off. 

Loki looked into your eyes his eyes filled with sadness, “I see. I-I should get back to the palace.” Loki went to stand. 

“I’m not interested in Thor,” you smiled up at him. 

“You’re not?”

“How could I love him when I am in love with you?” You couldn’t contain your grin anymore. 

“You love me?” Loki asked in shock.

“Of course.” 

Loki grinned showing all his teeth, he sat back down next to you in relief. He looked at you for a minute and you felt your heart pound as he leaned in and kissed you. You kissed back and felt his arm slide around pulling you closer to him, the two of you toppling over to where you were straddling him. 

“I love you,” Loki smiled. 

“I love you too,” you smiled back. 

The two of you laid there in each other’s arms kissing and talking and laughing until you noticed the sun would be up soon. You insisted that it was time to return to the palace before anyone became aware of your absences. 

Loki insisted on walking you back to your room giving you a kiss before letting you go inside. 

Loki was on cloud nine making his way to his room oblivious to his surroundings. 

“Loki,” he heard his mother call for him. 

“Mother, I just woke up early,” Loki tried to explain. 

“No need to lie, I know very well where you have been,” Frigga gave him a soft smile. “Your father won’t be pleased about this but if I am being completely honest, I am thrilled myself.”

“Thank you, mother, but what shall I do about father?” 

“Keep it a secret for now and I will deal with your father. He is currently busy getting ready for Thor to become King so he will be distracted for a while.”

“Yes mother, thank you mother,” Loki hugged her before heading back to his room.


	4. Chapter Four

You and Loki carried on your secret relationship for months stealing heated kisses in hidden broom closets and empty corridors, still sneaking out almost every night to see each other. 

Tonight, was different you could just feel it. When you arrived in the field outside the palace as always Loki was already there. A large blanket placed perfectly on the ground, glowing lanterns strategically placed in the air above, and a picnic basket filled with desserts and drinks was sitting on the green blanket. 

“What is all of this?” You asked in awe. 

Loki turned to look at you a smile on his face, “It’s all for you darling. Please come sit,” Loki sat down motioning for you to join him. He was pouring the two of you a drink as you sat next to him. 

“This is absolutely wonderful,” you complimented. 

Loki handed you a filled glass, you brought it to your lips to have a sip and tasted the wine. You had never tasted anything as sweet and you realized that this was the wine that Odin reserved for special occasions. 

“Where did you get this?” 

“Mother gave me the bottle when I asked for this,” Loki pulled out a box opening it to reveal a ring. 

You gasped in shock. “Y/N, I have loved you from the moment that you kicked my father and then me. I have loved you all this time and I will love you forever more. Will you marry me?”

You tried to contain your tears and nodded, “Yes Loki, yes I will marry you.”

Loki kissed you and slipped the ring on your finger. The kiss intensified as you wrapped your arms around his neck and his arms pulled you close until he was laying you down onto your back, hovering over you he continued to kiss you. Loki’s hands traveling the curves of your body, you let out a moan as his hands ran across your breasts. 

“Is this okay,” Loki asked unsure. 

“It’s perfectly fine, I’ve just never done this before,” you told him honestly a blush tinging your cheeks. 

Loki’s face reddened as well, “Neither have I.”

You pulled Loki back down to your lips and he wasted no time quickly untying the strings on your dress causing it to loosen and slip down your shoulders. You gasped as his mouth trailed down your throat to your soon exposed breasts. 

You had never felt anything as amazing as this, his hot mouth sucking at your nipples you let out a soft moan feeling yourself warm at his touch. Loki’s hand began to slide up your thighs, his fingers wrapping around your underwear pulling it down. You lifted your hips to make it easier. 

“Before I continue,” Loki breathed, “before I can stop myself,” he corrected, “tell me if this isn’t something you want.”

“Please continue,” you begged reaching up to cup his erection through his pants mostly out of curiosity. Pleased at the sounds that came out of his mouth you continued rubbing the bulge until Loki grabbed your hand. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Loki croaked, “I just didn’t want to finish in my pants but rather in you.”

You groaned at the thought your hands fumbled for the button on Loki’s pants desperate for them to come off none of you noticing that there had been a spectator to your actions. 

Once Loki had successfully undressed himself he slid his hands back up your dress and used his long fingers to slip between your slit feeling your wetness. He traced his fingers up and down noticing you shake when he felt the little bud towards the top, he wasn’t sure what that was but he knew he was going to be using it to make you moan his name again. 

“Loki, please,” you begged.

Loki smirked fully pleased with himself, he lifted the rest of your skirt up to expose you to him completely he groaned at the sight. Loki positioned himself at your entrance before slowly entering you. He was huge and the breach was painful and pleasurable at the same time, you bit your lip to keep from screaming.   
“Fuck,” Loki moaned once he was completely inside you. 

You had been wrong, this was the most pleasurable thing you have ever felt especially once Loki began to slowly move in and out back and forth.   
This was completely and utterly new to you and you could feel your release bubbling inside. You didn’t hold back and let him know exactly how he was making you feel. You cold see Loki coming undone above you whispering over and over how much he loved you and how good you felt wrapped around him. You tightened around him as you began to cum his release spilling into you. 

“I love you Loki,” you whispered into his ear.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he whispered back.


	5. Chapter Five

Loki and you were walking back to the palace hand in hand but when you reached the entryway you were greeted by your parents, Loki’s parents, Thor, and several guards. Everyone wore a frown, yours and Loki’s face changed to match, realizing that you were in trouble. 

Loki spoke first, “Father-.” 

“SILENCE!” Odin shouted causing Loki’s mouth to snap shut. Frigga gave us an almost apologetic look, she felt sorry for what was about to happen which only made your stomach twist further into knots. Your parents wouldn’t even look at you. 

“This ends now,” Odin spoke in finality as if that was the end of it, turning to walk away. 

“No,” Loki responded causing Odin to turn back around in shock. 

“Are you refusing a direct order from your King?” Odin stared waiting for Loki to fall in line. 

However, Loki had no intention of following this order, “Yes, I love her and I will not leave her side. I don’t care what consequences befall me. Take my title, take my crown, take anything but I am going to be with her.”

Odin looked over the two of you, eyes falling on the ring on your left-hand finger, “Where did you get that?!” Odin demanded. 

“Odin,” Frigga chimed in.

“Was this your doing?” Odin gestured at the ring.

“Yes,” Frigga answered in a defiant tone. “My King, they are in love who are we to stand in the way of love?”   
Odin was enraged, “I AM TO STAND IN THEIR WAY. I AM THE KING!” Odin took a deep breath and turned to face back at Loki and you, “Since you are so willing to lose anything over her how about I banish her so the situation can be handled.” Odin smirked sadistically. 

There was a bright flash of white and green as you shouted for Loki, you could hear Loki screaming but then you were gone. 

 

You weren’t sure where you were but it was dark, cold, and in the middle of nowhere. Looking around you saw distant lights and decided that was your best bet. You made your way in the direction of the lights, tears streaming down your face and sobs rocking through your body. Soon the tears stopped and your sadness turned into rage, you began making a plan. 

It didn’t take long for you to figure out where you were and to assimilate into the town of Bar Harbor, Maine, on Midgard. You quickly found a job and a place to live but about two months into your banishment when you had started to become sick at the assistance of your coworkers they got you into see a doctor to tell you that you were pregnant. 

Loki hadn’t taken the love of his life’s banishment as well, he had come up with a plan of his own, it started out with ruining his brother’s big day of becoming King. Loki decided that if he could take the throne then he would be able to bring you back to him. 

Loki’s plan failed and had him falling off a broken rainbow bridge but once he saw that tesseract another plan set in and with the help of the Chitauri there was a chance he could find you and have you rule with him by his side. 

That is when you had your first glimpse of Loki since you had been banished, on the five o’clock news. You sat your daughter on your lap pointing at the television, “That’s your daddy.” Freya’s eyes became big, “Daddy.” 

Loki was taking New York, but there he was and the first part of your plan could begin. Even if Loki was no longer there you knew that there were people who knew where he was. You packed up and took what money you had put in savings to make your way to New York. Sadly, your daughter, Freya, couldn’t be involved in this mess so you asked one of your trusted co-workers who you had befriended to watch her until you could come back. Luckily, she didn’t have any question and was happy to hold onto the child. Her and her husband had been trying forever to have a child and she said this was a good trial run.

You were only a few hours late, crouching behind a tree you saw the so-called Avengers surrounding Loki and Thor. Loki looked up and you knew he noticed you, recognition flickering in the eyes above the muzzle.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it

It didn’t take you long to find the Stark tower, it was demolished and everyone was working on it, including Thor and that is exactly who you needed. You watched the tower for a week to find any pattern to the comings and goings of the Avengers finally you had enough of the waiting. When you saw Thor leave you followed him, about four blocks away you turned the corner to make your way around the block before he did that way you could ‘accidentally’ run into him. 

“I am so sorry,” Thor apologized looking up at you, “Y/N?”

“Thor?” You feigned surprise. 

“I haven’t seen you in ages ever since…” Thor went silent a frown setting in at the memory. 

“Yeah,” you responded halfheartedly. “I saw what Loki did,” you spoke hoping that your plan would work. 

Thor lit up everything but a light bulb actually lighting up above his head as an idea formed. 

“Y/N, I have a great idea. Do you think you would be able to help me?”

“What is it?” You asked.

“What if I took you back to Asgard, we could have you change Loki back to the way he used to be and then Odin will see that you are needed and everyone can just come home. Would you do that?”

The perfection of this all was just well perfect, you willed yourself not to smile. 

“I don’t know Thor, do you think it would really work?”

“Do you still love my brother?”

“Yes,” you answered honestly, probably the only honest thing you have said in years.

“Then yes it will work, it must work.” He answered your earlier question.

This time you didn’t hold back a smile, he could think whatever he wanted of it but you were just so happy that everything was going smoother than anticipated. You had figured it would take Thor at least a full twenty-four hours before his mind would come to this decision but it only took five minutes. 

“When do we start?” You asked. 

“Immediately,” Thor grinned. “We will have to get Heimdall to agree to sneak you in but I am sure once we get back to Asgard and Loki is his old self then Odin will be so happy you get to stay.”

You didn’t give two shits what Odin thought or wanted, you just desperately needed to get back to Loki. “Absolutely,” you agreed faking optimism, there was no way in Hel that Odin would want you there. 

“Meet me back here tonight at nightfall and I will come for you,” Thor ordered before calling for Heimdall to bring him up. 

You could feel your heart pounding, it had been almost three years since you had been able to touch your prince and you weren’t sure how Loki would react to seeing you again after all these years. If it resembled the look in his eyes at the park everything would be just fine but people do change, you did. 

You had been careful of your activities the last few years knowing there was a chance Heimdall had been watching you, you kept your activities as clean as possible but when you couldn’t you used a spell Loki had taught you to hide from one person that could see everything in the universe. 

You prayed that you could get in and get Loki and yourself out without any issues, no one knew about this except yourself and you had kept it that way for years. 

Making your way back to the street you had promised to meet Thor at, you hoped that Heimdall had agreed to sneak you into Asgard and when you finally made it to the corner there stood Thor with a grin on his face. 

“We have to be quick and quiet, can you manage that?”

“Of course,” you promised. 

“Heimdall, we are ready,” Thor called to the sky making strangers on the street give us even stranger looks. 

Soon enough the bright light engulfed you making your memories return to the night you were banished. The memory of your betrayal by the ones you had called your family. 

Thor explained that Odin would never let you back no matter how much he begged or reasoned however Heimdall had agreed to let you in as long as you didn’t get to any trouble. 

 

Loki sat in his cell waiting for nothing mind wandering with the time he had been given. His thoughts always came back to you. He had done all of this for you, so he could be with you. He saw you standing behind the fountain and it wasn’t long, he didn’t even get to speak with you but he saw you and that made his heart swell with warmth. Loki didn’t even know his heart was capable of anything kind anymore he had hardened it to anything and everyone. 

“Step aside,” Loki heard his brother’s voice.

Loki hadn’t seen or talked to anyone since he had received his punishment except for his mother but that had only been the once. He had been here for a week and already felt like he was losing his mind, he had already read most of the books his mother had brought for him so a little entertainment from his brother would be a breath of fresh air. 

What Loki didn’t expect was to see you trailing behind him. In an instant he was on his feet staring at you as if he was seeing you again for the first time. Loki’s heart began to pound his breathing becoming uneven. 

“Y/N,” he whispered your name. 

“Loki,” you spoke softly, you felt like you were home again. 

Suddenly Loki’s face became blank and sat down nonchalantly and your face fell, you had thought you had seen love in his eyes but now there was nothing but indifference 

“Y/N, I have something that I need to take care of so I will leave the two of you alone but you must behave,” Thor warned. 

You nodded your head in understanding. Thor then ran off to perform whatever tasks needed to be done. 

“Y/N, my love, if you have come to find the man that I used to be then you are going to be disappointed, he is dead.”

An evil grin graced your lips, “I don’t want to change you darling. I want to get revenge for what was done to us.”

Loki looked at you obviously curious about this change, “Go on.”

“Odin has wronged us both and I can think nothing more than getting back at him by taking you out of here. Odin thinks that he can control everything, let’s show him that he can’t control us any longer.” Your face turned a bit softer, “I still want you Loki and if you will still have me then come with me.”

Loki’s face gave a soft smile, “I’ll always want you, my queen.” Loki gestured to his cell, “What is your plan for this?”

You lifted up the keys and gave a smug grin, “You were right my prince, Thor really is daft.”

Loki gave a chuckle standing back up reading himself for the fight, “We will have to knock out the guards before they can notify the palace,” Loki warned. 

“You take the right, I’ll take the left,” you quickly opened the door and Loki came flying out taking out the closest guard. 

The fight was quick and no alarm was set off, you used the memory of the palace to your advantage remembering all the times you and Loki had snuck out. 

Loki grabbed onto your hand transforming you and himself into guards to be less conspicuous. You were almost to the ships when you heard the alarms sound letting everyone know that there was an escaped prisoner. “Loki, what do we do?”

“Stick to the original plan, grab a ship and get out of here.”

Odin appeared blocking the path, “You always were a troublesome child weren’t you,” Odin stared at you. 

“Let us leave!” You ordered. 

Odin slapped you across your face, “How dare you speak to me.”

Loki grabbed his father by the neck, “You will never touch her or take her from me again or I won’t hesitate to kill you, old man.” Loki threw Odin to the ground left him coughing as he grabbed you. “Quick,” Loki jumped into the boat lifting you.

The two of you quickly flew off, Loki steering, leading the way to a secret passageway. 

Once you slipped through you let out a sigh of relief, you felt Loki wrap his arms around you pulling you tightly to his chest. “I thought that I may never hold you again,” Loki whispered into your ear. 

You turned around to face him, “I love you.”

Loki leaned down and kissed you, you felt the blood pumping in your veins. Loki twisted his hand in your hair using his other to map your body. He pulled away when you let out a moan. 

“I love you too,” he smiled. 

You made it back to Midgard. Loki had made you and him rings that would hide you from Heimdall sight, no one would ever find you again. 

“Where to you want to go love? Anywhere you want,” Loki pulled you into a hug, you laid your head on his chest. 

“We need to make a stop somewhere first,” you spoke. 

Loki gave you a curious look but accepted the coordinates and took the both of you there. He followed you up the pathway to a small house. A woman with long blonde hair opened the door and gave you a smile when she saw you. She looked over to Loki, noticing his features. “She looks just like him.”

“Who?” Loki asked. 

In that moment you saw your daughter come running, “MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!” Freya yelled in excitement. 

You laughed grabbing onto you daughter picking her up in your arm.

“I missed you mommy,” Freya grabbed onto you for dear life.

“I missed you too, sweetie.” You turned to face Loki chuckling at the look on his face, a mix of confusion, terror, and hope. 

Loki couldn’t help but notice that this child looked like him, long black hair, pale skin, blue eyes.

“Loki, this if Freya, your daughter. Freya, this is your daddy. Do you remember he was on the television?”

Loki’s face changed into pure happiness, “You mean she is mine?”

“Yes Loki, she is ours.”

Freya, the loving child that she was, reached her arms out to Loki. Loki looked to you for permission, you laughed, “You don’t need permission to hold your daughter.”

You could tell Loki was still unsure but he took Freya and wrapped her up in his arms, “I love you very much.”

“I love you too Daddy,” Freya smiled. 

“Let’s go home,” you smiled at the both of them. 

You thanked your friend and left hoping to leave to a much better life, together.


End file.
